Birthdays: A Sequel
by la anjita
Summary: A sequel, of sorts, to Birthdays. Another misunderstanding on her part led to another make up. Mind the rating. Make sure you're of age and all that jazz.


ATTENTION!! THIS IS M-RATED! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU THEN PLEASE DON'T READ! I WILL NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR READING SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU HAD FOREWARNING!

Anyhoo, if you_ are _going to read…this is my first lemon and I'm embarrassed as hell so…please go easy. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own no characters save for Ruka.

**Birthdays 2.**

_October 12__th__, 98._

_I caught him looking at her picture again. I heard him murmuring her name and whispering to the photograph in the dead of last night, I know because I went to talk to him about the nightmares. Needless to say I didn't go in. This is the eighth time in the past month. I've been to see him once about the nightmares – that was the first time, I've written an earlier entry on that subject – and he knows of them, now, and he knows how bad they get, and how often. Last night was the worst yet. But the nightmares, they're getting far worse and far more frequent. I have six hours sleep at most, and that's on a night devoid of nightmares. On nights that I do encounter nightmares I get no sleep whatsoever, and it's affecting everything; I'm slower in training, my performance in battle is lacking and meditation is eluding me. I can't concentrate on anything and I'm running out of spells powerful enough to hide the signs of fatigue._

Raven looked up from her journal at the sound of Robin's voice outside her door.

'Hey Raven, it's movie night and you promised you'd sit and suffer with the rest of us.'

Starfire had rented the movie that night and Raven had promised the boys that she would be there for moral support in watching _Bambi_. Raven nodded, though Robin couldn't see.

'Alright, I'll be out in a moment.'

She heard Robin's "Okay" and his retreating footsteps. Raven turned and jotted down the last few lines in her journal before putting the pen and satin covered book in their respective places and heading out of her door and towards the common room. She turned at the sound of small claws on metal and sighed in slight amusement, opening her door and catching the kitten as it leapt through the open portal.

Raven cradled Ruka to her breast as she descended the few steps leading into the common room. Slipping in between Cyborg and Robin Raven curled her legs up underneath her and leant against her metallic older brother, of sorts, and faced the television screen, comfortable.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Ruka's low and even purring reached Raven's ears and she looked down to see the small kitten curled up snugly; sound asleep. _Lucky_ _cat. _

--

Ruka woke up, stretching, as the credits rolled, marking the end of the film. Smiling fondly down at her pet of just over a month Raven stood, stretching herself, and headed towards the kitchen, putting her kettle on to boil and fetching Ruka's bowl and a sachet of cat food. As she added her tealeaves to the boiling water a large, slim hand settled on her shoulder, gripping strongly enough that she could not escape. She looked up to meet a pair of dark green eyes.

She kept her voice neutral. 'Can I help you?'

A low growl came from his throat and he bared his teeth very slightly. He kept his voice low so as not to alert the other three Titans as they left the room.

'Do you mind telling me why you've been avoiding me for the past month?' Straight to the point.

Raven tried to pull her shoulder out of his grip.

'I haven't been avoiding anyone.'

She tried to shrug him off again but he tightened his hold.

'Bullshit.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me: bullshit. You've been avoiding me for nearly a month and I want to know why.'

Raven shrugged again and then disappeared in a flash of black magic, appearing behind the counter. She poured her tea whilst Beast Boy ran his fingers agitatedly through his hair.

'Raven -' His voice rumbled even lower.

The demon in question scowled and took her tea in hand, vanishing in another black flash, taking her kitten with her. Beast Boy, alone in the kitchen, snarled.

--

Raven woke up with a sharp and terrified gasp. She sat up jerkily, grabbing fistfuls of her sheets and staring hard into the darkened corners of her room. There was a moment of hesitation on her part before she nodded decisively to herself and slipped out of bed, donning her slippers and bathrobe and padding quietly out of her room, dark furred kitten clasped to her breast for comfort.

Raven halted her nighttime trek at Beast Boy's room and raised a fist to knock; she'd apologise first and then seek the comfort she needed – photograph or no photograph, she needed to sleep and Beast Boy was the only person who could help her with that.

Her fist halted on its way to the door and then dropped, arm hanging limply at her side as she listened to what Beast Boy was saying to that wretched photograph.

'…I don't know, Terra. What would you do if you were me? I wish you were here now - it'd make stuff so much less complicated. I mean, Raven's so beautiful but she's so hard to reach, even after her birthday. She's gotten so cold…I wish you were here, Terra…'

Raven, her face a picture of utter betrayal, turned with an unmasked sob and ran, footsteps thumping loudly as she went.

--

'…I wish you were here, Terra. Maybe you'd be able to help me get through to her. I mean, the way she felt and…tasted on her birthday, and the way she looked…I'm starting to think that it's deeper than just - '

Beast Boy's head jerked up in mid admiration, over-sensitive ears catching the sound of hurried footsteps. They sounded as if they were headed away from his door. He poked his head out through his door but whoever it was had long since rounded the corner. He stepped out of his room, not bothering to cover up his boxer-clad form, and sniffed. The familiar scent of jasmine and tea registered in his brain.

Raven? What's Raven doing, dashing around the tower in the middle of the night?

Feeling inquisitive, he followed her scent through the corridors and up to the roof. He stepped out onto the twilit rooftop and looked around, keen eyes staring into the darkness with little difficulty. He spotted the corner of a wine-red nightgown and smiled, walking towards the concealed form.

She was hidden behind a stack of deckchairs and he put a hand on the top of the pile, ready to peer cheerily over at her.

The stack exploded in a flash of black light, sending deckchairs flying every which way (British saying…so sue me). Beast Boy's claws sprang from their retracted position in surprise and pain as one chair hit him squarely in the face. He stumbled backwards onto his backside and held a hand to his head and another to his bloody nose. Regaining his bearings, he looked around, trying to find Raven and make sure she was safe. He grinned, somewhat painfully, as he saw her walking toward him in one piece.

'Rae, you scared me. Are you okay? Why were you -?'

His query ended with a sharp smack as Raven hit him with a full-throttle backhanded slap. The blow grazed Beast Boy's injured nose and he yowled, pressing a hand gingerly to his cheek. He looked up at her, the sting in his cheek fading.

'What was that -?'

Slap!

'Raven! Quit it! What's your problem?'

Raven withdrew her hand, fist crackling with black energy in her struggle to keep most of her emotions under control.

'My problem? You tell me, you seemed quite comfortable whinging about it to Terra.'

Beast Boy was looking at her in open confusion.

'Rae, Wha -?'

Smack!

Beast Boy scrambled backwards, standing with his reddening face in his hands. He looked at her furious and…betrayed…expression. Betrayal? What?

He took his hands away from his cheek and temple and held them out before him in surrender.

'Raven, I have no idea what's got you so worked up but if you explain then we can -'

He blocked her this time and twisted her arm around, holding her in a firm arm lock. He made sure to keep from actually hurting her. He lowered his lips to her ear and spoke in a low voice, trying to calm her down at least a little.

'Raven I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. Just tell me, then you can accuse me and at least I'll know what I'm denying or admitting to.'

Raven's voice was a hiss.

'Terra. I heard you, in your room. Oh Terra, I wish you were here, Raven's a cold-hearted bitch and -'

Beast Boy jerked away from her, hands held out in front of him again. He spoke as she turned to face him.

'Cold hearted…Rae what are you talking about? Why would I call you…I didn't call you…what are you talking about?'

Raven clenched her hands into tight fists and explained, voice tight.

'I had a nightmare so I came to you, or I would have if you hadn't been complaining about me to your Terra.'

'My Terra? Complaining? Raven, I don't know…'

He suddenly realised what she was talking about. He smiled softly and spoke, voice as gentle as his features.

'Raven, you obviously heard that part of the conversation and put it in the wrong context.'

She opened her mouth but he kept talking.

'Terra isn't my anything. She was a friend and she was good with people. You've been so…far away lately that I wish she were here to…I don't know…reach you, or something. Maybe she'd be able to help me figure out why you're ignoring me.'

He cocked his head and looked down at her stunned expression. Her voice was meek, uncertain, when she next spoke.

'I thought…' She trailed off.

'Thought what, Raven? That I wanted her more than you?'

She stayed silent.

'You did? Raven…'

He took a step towards her, then another until he was close enough to pull her into his arms, which he did.

'Raven, I could never want anyone but you.'

He placed a soft kiss to her cheek, mindful of his swelling face. She'd obviously forgotten as she raised her head and pushed forward for a deeper contact.

He yowled again, and then…

Splash!

Beast Boy resurfaced sputtering as much as his battered face permitted him.

--

Raven looked down at the soggy changeling and bit her lip, reaching out for his bruised face. She recoiled when he visibly flinched. Raven lowered herself to her knees, bracing one hand and reaching the other out to the bloody-nosed Beast Boy.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

Beast Boy smiled up at her and swam up to the edge. She placed her hands on his cheeks and felt her magic spread over his face, soothing the swelling and healing his nose. She left her hand where it was and one of his larger ones came up and laced their fingers together.

Beast Boy hoisted himself out of the water and sat in a crouch, rivulets of water shimmering on his skin. She unfurled her legs and sat on the edge of the pool, dangling her now naked feet in the cool water (come to think of it, where did her slippers go?). She nuzzled into his wet hand as it cupped her cheek, craving the contact that she'd missed. Her eyes fluttered shut as he lowered his lips to hers in the gentlest of butterfly kisses. She could feel the moisture on his lips and then, she realised with a shuddering gasp, she could taste him.

His lips had parted and moved against hers as his tongue nudged hers apart. It was like their first kiss; he was confident, smooth in his motions but her attempts were clumsy. His tongue was stroking hers and then moving to the roof of her mouth and back again, sending tingles through her throat and face. When she tried to return the gesture her movements were jerky and shy, and he laughed softly into her mouth, vibrating and humming against her lips and tongue.

Raven gasped again, feeling the very slight barbs on his tongue caressing her lips and his unfurled claws doing the same to her hip as the other hand held her cheek. She tried to kiss him back again and was rewarded by the tiniest of rumbling sighs as her tongue touched the roof of his mouth. Encouraged she did it again, confidence mounting, and received a more audible sigh as a reward.

She leaned forward and upward, pressing her chest against his naked and wet one, letting out a soft cry as she felt the chilled moisture soaking through her nightgown and onto her skin, making her nipples stiffen. He could feel her reaction, if his grin was any indication, and he moved his clawed hand from her hip to her side, level with her breasts. His kiss was heating up her mouth even as his chest was cooling hers. With a breathy grunt as Raven nipped his lower lip Beast Boy pulled back and looked at her flushed face and full lips, pulling his hand out of the cold pool from where he'd dipped it in. Her eyes stayed on his face as her senses followed his hand. It moved up past their legs and hips and stopped at chest level. Grinning slyly he glanced down, her eyes following his, and focused on his hand, icy water dripping from his fingertips. He buried his face into her neck, hot breath making Raven draw in a breath of her own. With a low and purring chuckle he moved his hand.

Raven let out an ah of surprise as his icy fingertips met with her already cold nipple and then she leaned against Beast Boy's head, pleasured cry morphing into a low and satisfied croon. Raven moved to wrap her arms around Beast Boy's neck as he raised his head but he stopped her, pushing her arms backwards so that she was forced to lie down, leaving her on her back on the cool tiled floor with her legs dangling in the cold water of the pool. Chuckling he lifted her off the floor slightly, turning her so she was lying beside the pool, head cradled in his lap. He raised a hand, brushing his fingers through her hair. Raven snuggled into his abdomen, sighing contentedly. She didn't see him grin again and pull his hand out of the water for a second time. His one arm was firmly around her shoulders so when he pushed his newly soaked fingers against her other nipple, all she could do was arch her back and cry out against his naval. He leaned down, lifting her head up and kissing her as his fingers moved against one nipple and then the other. His grip was too strong but she thrashed her head as much as it let her. Oh that was good.

She felt his grip slacken and his fingers stop their ministrations. She looked up to see him looking down at her chest, contemplating. She blushed and he grinned at her as he turned to meet her gaze.

'You know,' he said, his voice nothing but a purr, 'this lovely little nightie of yours is a bit wet, now. That can't be comfortable.' His grin was predatory. 'Maybe you should just take it off.'

She let out an audible gasp and blushed harder, hearing his low and sultry growl.

'I…I…'

'You what, Raven? Oh, you're stuttering, definitely too cold. Let's get you out of this and then you can snuggle up with me…I'm nice and warm.' She let out a little squeak.

Slowly, deliberately, he reached over with his long limbs, taking the hem of the nightdress she got for her birthday in his hand.

She squeaked again as he sat her up, moving the dress enough so that her rump was naked against the tiles. She shivered at the feeling and he grinned another of his searing grins.

'Arms up Rae.'

She obeyed and, in one swift movement, he swept the dress up over her body and arms and threw it over his shoulder, mindful of the pool. He looked down at her and saw her with her arms clasped over her breasts, thighs pressed together. He smiled softly and took her wrists in his hands and pulled gently, exposing the twin silver mounds. He looked up from her almost shining skin to find her face averted, blushes of…shame, on her cheeks.

Shame?

'Raven, what's wrong?'

'I just don't like my figure, is all.'

'You don't like…Raven! How could you not be proud of a figure like that?' He turned her cheek towards him, her hands still linked with his, 'You're beautiful Raven.'

'Don't say such things.'

He stared at her. 'Raven, why do you hate yourself like this?'

She didn't look at him.

'Look at me, Raven.' She did, and her eyes were swimming.

'Oh Rae.' He folded her in his arms, gently stroking her sides. There was a moment of silence.

'On Azarath, my home, they weren't…nice to me.' He knew better than to interrupt. He did pull her closer, though.

'They didn't like me. Once, my…teacher' she spat the word, 'caught me looking at myself. They'd never told me about puberty and I was….confused. And curious.'

He nodded into her neck.

'I asked her if I was pretty. She said no.' Beast Boy growled lowly, unable to hold back. She paid him no heed – she needed to get this out.

'She gave me a tattoo. It's a raven made out of Azarathian runes. They describe that I'm not pretty, that I'm not…good. It's black so it stands out and looks ugly…like me.'

He shook her. 'Shut up.' She stared at him, hurt. He ignored her. 'Turn around.' She stared a moment more and then turned slowly, resignedly. She was tense, as if expecting to be beaten. He growled at the thought - sadistic bastards. He saw the tattoo. It was on her lower back, just above where the crevice between her lower cheeks started. He placed one hand on the floor, one on her side and leaned down, pressing his lips tenderly against the mark. Personally, he thought it was a beautiful thing…all swirly and delicate. She gasped when she felt his lips.

Beast Boy moved away again, Raven's bright and startled gaze not straying from his as he sat back up, kissing her cheek tenderly before turning to face her fully.

'I think it's anything but ugly.'

Raven stared at him.

'But…it's stark and…and uncomplimentary. It says that I - '

'I can't read it. All it is to me is a raven made of pretty swirls. I don't care what it says, I'm telling you that you're beautiful.'

Raven was blushing again – flattered and embarrassed this time, not shamed. Beast Boy grinned and kissed her full on the mouth again. Then he pulled back, and looked at her. She moved her arms to cover herself again but he pushed them away, demanding silently that she stay still…that she let him look.

And she did, even though she was terrified.

She watched him smile and smiled herself, feeling better. But then his eyes darkened and his lips parted slightly, and he smiled through his fangs. Raven sucked her lower lip into her mouth. Her hands twitched but she didn't move; she couldn't move. All she could do was sit and shiver as he raked his gaze over her. Thoughts and emotions too scattered to restrain it, Raven's empathy swirled around the two, wisps of clear animal desire floating through her mind. She blushed deeper, feeling his emotion send chills down her spine. It awoke thoughts and…parts…of her that she'd never dreamed of owning.

And suddenly Beast Boy moved.

Raven heard a low growl and felt the sensation of flying fill her being, even though she wasn't using her magics. It took a moment to regain her wits and realize that she was being held aloft, bridal style, by the tall green changeling and that the door that was presently swooshing open was the door to his quarters.

Beast Boy lowered her onto his bed, sinking down onto the soft mattress beside her. He ran a hand along her cheek, claws retracted safely, stroking her smooth flesh with his furred digits. She sighed and he smiled in the darkness. Raven felt the mattress shift as Beast Boy leaned over her and then heard a soft click as he flipped the switch on his bedside lamp. It gave off a soft glow, not too bright but enough to bask the two in a gentle peach.

She watched his face as he leaned back again. He was smiling that soft grin of his. Her empathy tingled; despite its easy appearance the grin was difficult to keep up – he was restraining his wild instinct to take her swift and harshly. The mental feel of him, of that raw and barely restrained passion excited her. Now that it was light, however, she didn't need her magics to sense it; she could see it in his eyes. She shivered despite how heated she felt.

He kissed her again, and again after that, the two parting only minimally for air before the next contact. She dragged her tongue against the roof of his mouth again and he groaned outright…she was getting good at this.

He wasn't the only one groaning, however. Soon Beast Boy's hands had begun to move, caressing her sides and stomach, her shoulders, her face. He swallowed her yelp as he once more attacked her nipples, stimulating them in earnest now, dragging harsh gasps from her on every breath.

Oooh yes.

Her own hands were locked about his neck and buried in his hair, gripping desperately. She felt his thrill at the prospect of dominating her so. She moved her own hands but he guessed her intentions and pulled his own hands away from her breasts in favour of holding her down by the wrists.

She felt so helpless in that grip – she wouldn't be able to get out, even if she wanted to, and somehow it heightened everything; she was Raven, cynical and intellectually dominant to many, and she was being well and truly dominated herself by Beast Boy, to whom dominance was inherent.

She wanted to challenge that, and…oooh. No…perhaps later, when he'd finished doing that with his tongue.

Raven writhed under the relentless assault on her nipples, his barbed tongue prickling and titillating her already sensitised nerves. And then he was actively holding her down as she struggled against his gentle nibbling, his teeth rolling the stiffened peaks in slow torturous circles in his hot mouth.

Neither spoke, the only sounds being Raven's tiny whimpers and Beast Boy's whispered growls. It was he who broke the silence. He took her wrists and moved them to the headboard, encouraging her to wrap her small hands around the bars.

'Keep your hands here…don't move them.' It wasn't even a voice anymore.

Raven obeyed, knowing with a kind of enraptured dread that what was next to happen would have her desperately wanting to touch him.

She wasn't proved wrong and arched up into the source of the moist warmth now bathing the inside of her thighs…steadily moving up.

'Oh yes…'

And then her quiet appreciations dissolved into heated cries as that same warmth parted her other lips…slick already with her own juices.

--

Beast Boy smiled his primal smile as she bucked against his mouth again. He pulled away as she did, as he had done several times before. She groaned in frustration and pent-up sexual tension just itching to be released. He was taunting her, teasing her; every time she moved to urge him to heighten the pleasure he would stop, telling her without words that she was to stay perfectly still if she wanted satisfaction.

She stilled again and he lowered his head to run his tongue along her lips again. He knew there were some that disliked the taste that pleasuring another like this produced but he had always had a preference for odd tastes…Raven was no different. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, her arousal filling him. She was so hot, so hot. What idiot had come up with the idea that she was an ice queen? He laughed as a swipe of his tongue at a particular spot sent her tensing in almost pain – that sort of pleasure that was unbearable and yet so needed. He ran his tongue over her clitoris again, and again, relishing the sight of her heaving breasts. Feeling unforgivably evil Beast Boy adjusted his position so that his head was braced firmly over that sensitive button. He grinned up at her, fully aware of her stare, and then moved in, scraping his tongue around and over the little bud with swift and surprising dexterity.

'Oh. Oh! Just…ah…there. Just…oh…please. Don't s…st…oh…'

He flicked his tongue twice more and she let out a soft scream, whole body going limp and then tensing, muscles going into violent spasms.

He licked her clean as she collapsed back onto the bed and then pulled her into his arms, running gentle fingers up her slim arms, hands still holding the bars in a white-knuckled grip.

His voice was low and soft; 'You can let go now.'

He folded her arms between them and pulled her close, kissing her neck as he nuzzled her, waiting for her chest to stop heaving.

'Are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself?'

'Mmm…'m fine.' She slurred. He laughed into her shoulder.

'Good?'

'Mmm.'

--

They lay there for maybe half an hour, her naked chest cradled against his, her crotch resting against his boxer-clad one. She frowned.

And then smiled.

--

Beast Boy felt Raven shift beside him but paid it no heed, instead nuzzling closer to…

She wasn't there!

He opened his eyes in a panic, a tiny prickle of hurt beginning to niggle his consciousness.

'Raven?'

He felt a hand close over his mouth. Instinct told him to struggle. It wasn't helping. He growled, panic and anger creeping into his vision.

Immediately banished by the violent spark of pleasure emanating from his left nipple. He tried to force his eyes open.

'That's pointless, you know.'

His ears perked up at the sultry monotone.

'Raven?'

'The blindfold isn't coming off.' She continued as if he hadn't said anything.

'Raven, what's gong on?'

He felt the air move with her shrug.

'You had your way with me. It's my turn.'

His breathing sped up ever so slightly.

'Besides, I've always wanted to tame you.'

He felt himself blushing. He had to try several times to get his voice to work – his mouth was impossibly dry.

'Why can't I move?'

'I don't want you to.'

'Oh.' He didn't know what else to say.

'Are you done? Can I start now?'

'S…start what -?' His question ended on a groan as something assaulted his nipple again. He couldn't see what it was and he couldn't see what it was gong to do next. He was at her complete mercy. His animal instincts, the dominant male in him, were roaring and howling, heaving at the bonds and he knew that, before long, Raven would have him responding in much the same way – he was an alpha male, and they didn't like being 'tamed'.

Again Raven's fingers – for that's what they were – left his one nipple and tweaked the other. Her other hand had been caressing his chest throughout. Beast Boy restrained an almost fearful whimper – judging by how light those touches were, this was going to last a long time.

The assault lasted a few more minutes, during which Raven's other hand joined the one on his nipples. She was rolling them in-between forefinger and thumb, stroking the very tip. Beast Boy could feel his body reacting to it, just like an obedient dog.

--

Raven watched her ministrations with a smirk, loving every laboured breath and twitch that her touch created. She flicked her finger again and watched as the tip of his nipple tightened and hardened even more. She pinched it, revelling in the hiss of breath that that got her.

'Do you like that?' She laughed at herself; it was such a clichéd phrase and yet…and yet it gave her so much power. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed but he didn't answer. She smirked wider – he was restraining himself, holding back. Good, that'd make it all the more enjoyable for her when she had him writhing in his black energy bonds, trying with all his might to keep his cries to himself. She licked her lips at the thought.

She really was a controlling little witch. And she couldn't care less.

She shifted her knee, trying to ease the cramp from her now uncomfortable position, and jerked her head up at Beast Boy's strangled grunt. She glanced down, only to find that her knee had bumped a particularly sensitive spot between his thighs. She laughed under her breath, knowing that he heard her.

'Don't worry…you'll get yours soon enough.' And she hooked her fingers over the waist of his tight-fit boxers and whipped them down. She heard his gasp of surprise and then pleasure as she pressed her mouth to a nipple, fingers continuing their relentless torture on the other.

--

Beast Boy clamped down on the whimper that fought its way up into his throat as her tongue flicked again. He could feel the breeze on his pulsing erection and could sense the nearness of her thigh. Oh…he needed contact. He needed to finish this.

But it was so good.

He whimpered, unable to stop the sound, as she nibbled lightly, scraping her teeth along his stiffened nipple. She moved onto the other. He whimpered again; he was losing control of his vocal chords. She bit down on the other nipple, this one slightly more sensitive than the other, and he couldn't stop himself from tugging against the bonds holding his wrists to the headboard. He heard her laughing and growled. Too much. Stop. Stop! No, don't…please…ooh please.

'Let me go!'

'No.' Her voice was full of satisfaction.

'Please!'

'No.'

'Then finish it!'

'Begging, now?'

'Please!'

'In good time Beast Boy, in good time.'

He growled again, pulling hard against his bonds. They didn't budge. He was whimpering on every other breath and knew that he was giving her exactly what she wanted…but he just couldn't help himself.

And then her hands moved up to cup his face as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

'

He didn't notice that Raven's right hand had disappeared until the last second.

--

Her hand hovered over his penis as she broke the kiss. She watched as he stiffened, obviously having realised what was about to happen. She laughed and lowered her hand onto the wet tip of his member.

--

He strained every tendon in his body trying not to cry out. Even when she stroked the underside, running a finger along the thick and sensitive artery, he barely let slip a strangled hiss. The same went for when she started stroking the tip, massaging his own seed into his skin.

He only had the tiniest second to brace himself, however, as he felt one hot breath ghost along his length, followed by one hot, moist mouth.

--

He howled.

Raven caressed him with her tongue and lips, sucking as hard as she could without her teeth digging in, as she held onto his hips to stop him from bucking too hard and hurting her. He was snarling and growling, occasionally slipping in a word or two when he could control his tongue long enough.

'Oh God yes!'

And she stopped, pulling away with a soft pop and blowing cool air onto the tip. She relished the sight of his naked chest, sweat-soaked and heaving, and his teeth bared in an impassioned snarl, and his pulsating arousal in its nest of dark, almost black, green curls. It only lasted a few moments, however, because leaving Beast Boy hanging in this state was the last straw, and with a sound reminiscent of a roar he wrenched his arms free, ripped off the makeshift blindfold and pounced on her.

Raven barely had time to gasp before his lips had clamped hard over hers. Within moments he had again become the dominant male, assaulting her mouth with his tongue and scraping his teeth along her sensitive lower lip. He dragged his mouth down to the crook of her neck, where neck met shoulder, and murmured huskily into her skin.

'This'll hurt for a second.'

'I know.'

She felt him nod and position his penis against her opening. With a soft 'I'm sorry' he thrust in hard, tearing through her hymen in one swift, harsh move.

Raven cried out, tears immediately filling her eyes at the stabbing pain. She felt him wrap his arms around her and heard his wordless mutterings into her ear. They lay like that for a minute or so, and then she moved her hips, an indication that he should continue.

Again she felt him nod and then he pulled out…

…And slammed back in.

She shrieked and clawed at his back, his thick length filling her and rubbing deliciously against her sensitive walls.

'Beast…Boy -'

He lifted his head. 'Garfield.' He panted.

She nodded and cried out again. 'Be- Garfield! G…Gar ooh.'

It didn't take much longer. Three more thrusts had Raven crying out his name in-between screams and bucking her hips hard into his. One more thrust combined with the feeling of Raven's walls squeezing around him had Beast Boy joining her, a mixture of human cries and animalistic howls accompanying the mad bucking of his own hips. His first orgasm with another person lasted longer than any human male's should have and he was left limp and helpless afterwards, whimpering softly. Raven's lasted a moment or so longer but eventually she too collapsed beside him, boneless and spent. The two managed to manoeuvre themselves into a position where Raven was snuggled against Beast Boy's chest and with a tired flick of her hand Raven draped a quilt over them both.

--

Elsewhere in the tower Cyborg turned to Robin.

'You can turn the volume down now man, I think they've finished.'

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg listened for a few moments. Robin nodded and turned the volume down. The three went back to watching their film, all thinking a similar thought…

I hope they do their own laundry.

:  
:

Fin

Any good?


End file.
